Hot Day
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: AJ gets a nice day off at home to kick back with friends (including Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson) but what happens when a young beauty from his past shows up. Smut warning, please enjoy.


**Hot Day**

Aj gets a nice day off at home to kick back with friends (including Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson) but what happens when a young beauty from his past shows up. Smut warning, please enjoy.

It was yet another gorgeous day in Gainesville. Smackdown was in Atlanta last night so Luke, Karl, and some other local friends of Aj's planned a get together at Aj's Wednesday night for a fun night of drinks and pool side fun. Wendy had plans to bring the kids Thursday night so Aj could hang out with them for a couple days before flying to his next destination. It was really nice to be back home just about to hang out with long time friends.

Aj was with Karl and Luke at the grocery store loading up on groceries and stuff for drinks. It was a perfect eighty-eight degrees out. Luke bumped Aj, "So hey, Kyle, Steve, and Brad are all coming out tonight." Aj gave him a silly look. "Yeah, I know man. Why you telling me that like I don't know? I swear sometimes big guy you weird me out." "You didn't know about Brad's younger sister moving back from New York?" Aj scrunched his nose taking to second to think of Luke's words. "Wait, Callie? Little Callie Dayton?" "She isn't so little anymore. Of course my wife would kill me if I said this but no disrespect to my wife, she is a full on babe." Aj laughed. "Luke, she's like twenty or something like that. Come on now you pervert." Luke laughed back at Aj and Karl was listening in at this point. "Aj come on, she's almost thirty man. Jesus when was the last time you saw her?" Aj looked shocked. "Wait what? She's almost thirty? Man where does the time go?" Luke patted him on the back, "I don't know man, but she's coming tonight. That's all I'm saying and I'm gonna leave it at that." Aj pulled his hair back. "Oh man." Aj continued walking when Karl tapped Luke on the shoulder. Luke turned around. "Who is Callie?" "Oh, she's the young sister of one of our long time friends. Last time Aj saw her she was like nineteen years old. We were pretty sure she had a crush on him. She's a great girl though nothing to worry about. Expect for the fact that I saw her a couple weeks ago and she's definitely turned into a woman." "Well I guess Aj being divorced makes things less complicated now." Karl retorted.

They all finished getting everything and needed to head back to the house to get finished setting up. Aj's friend Kyle was gracious enough to already be there starting on the multiple racks of ribs and chicken wings. They had eventually made their way back to the house. Kyle and his wife were just getting things started. Aj and him embraced in a hug. "Good to see you man, thanks for helping out. Man, this is going to be a great night. Everyone else should be here soon." "Yeah, Callie and Brad are on their way." Kyle said. "Yeah, I heard she's back from New York. Why she end up moving back here?" Aj Inquired. "Actually she got a divorce. She married some boring lawyer a couple years after moving there and she finally had enough and came back here a couple months ago. She'll be excited to see you. I remember you two were pretty close. Couple of goof balls half the time." Aj laughed. "Well yeah, that's because she loved my winning personality." "Jesus Jones, you really are cocky aren't yeah?" They laughed as Karl and Luke walked up.

Drinks were made, Luke jumped into the pool as that was his favorite spot. Steve and his new girlfriend arrived. Aj was checking on the ribs when he heard the gate to his back yard open. He looked up and saw Brad walk in with a bottle Jack Daniels that he was notorious for bringing. But it was what was behind Brad that stopped Aj in his tracks. She was still her shorter height of about five-five. She was wearing a yellow bikini top and a blue button down shirt she had open revealing the yellow bikini. She was wearing flip flops and pair of daisy dukes that at that very moment Aj was thanking her for putting on. She had longer hair then he remembered. It had good length, she had thick wavy brown hair with blonde high lights. She was wearing sunglasses and when she took them off he remembered those chocolate brown eyes. She had a huge smile on her face and practically ran to Aj almost tackling him in a hug. Aj tried everything in his power to keep his composure. He held onto her tight. "I have missed you so much!" She practically squealed. "I just heard that you moved back. It's good to see you too? Do you like being back home?" Aj smiled at her. "Oh my gosh more than you know. Why the hell I wanted to go to New York in the first place is beyond me. But I'm here back home and so ready to have a good time. Thanks for having me over." She kissed him on the cheek and started to run off. "Brad, open up that bottle let's get the party started!" Aj laughed at the fact that she hadn't changed a bit. Well of course except from the obvious. He would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive. He sure kept thinking about those daisy dukes showing off those tan legs.

It had been a few hours. Everyone just got done eating and were scattered throughout the pool area. Callie was climbing out of the pool and Aj was trying not to make it obvious that he was watching her in her wet bikini. But his thoughts were interrupted when she walked up to him. "Hey do you have any more towels? I think they all got used up." Aj set his drink down. "Yeah, I'll take you inside where there is more." "Great thanks."

She followed him inside and up the stairs. They walked into his bedroom together and he went to the closet and grabbed a towel. He handed it to her and she started to dry herself off. "I um, have a dry shirt if you need one." Aj turned around and Callie was walking towards him. "You still look good Allen Jones." She walked closer and closer to him until she was practically against his body. Aj licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I used to have the biggest crush on you. I've been watching you on TV every week since you joined the WWE. I'm sorry about you and Wendy. I hope you two are doing good as far as the kids." "Yeah, it's working out just fine. How about you? I heard you got divorced too. Did you have any kids?" "Oh no, thank goodness. I didn't have the most exciting marriage. Honestly I didn't know what I was thinking. Did I mention that you look good?" Aj couldn't believe how nervous he was. She was only ten years younger than him which wasn't a crime. Maybe it was fact that her older brother and one of his best friends. But at this current time she had her body up against his. "Callie what are you doing?" "Something I've wanted to do for over ten years. Unless what you think we're doing is wrong?" She smiled wickedly at him. He was fighting everything inside him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and crawled her fingers up in and lightly tickled his chest. Aj was losing his control. She pulled one of her hands free and reached it around cupping his ass and she leaned in and started nibbling his left ear. "Take me Aj, right here." She reached for the back string of her bikini untying it revealing her breasts. Aj felt the lump in his throat at the perfect sight in front of him. She looked him in the eyes before placing her lips to his. She wrapped the one arm around him deepening the kiss. He tangled one hand in her hair behind her neck and cupped one of her breasts in his hands massaging it and rolling his thumb over her nipple. She moaned in his mouth driving him nuts. She removed his cap with her other hand then rubbed it over his swimming trunks feeling his excitement. He groaned as she rubbed on him harder and faster. It only took not even another minute before he grabbed her lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. He almost threw her down on the bed. He was quick to remove his shirt. She finished taking off her top and he got his swimming trunks. His hard cock sprung free. She bit her lip at the sight in front of her. she lifted her arms above her head and spread her legs. Aj grabbed either side of her bottoms and pulled them down. He scooted her to the edge of the bed keeping her legs spread apart. He lightly bit her inner thighs gaining on her center closer and closer. She was wiggling underneath him begging him with her body for him to finally get to the destination. He held her legs down as he flicked his tongue over her slit causing her body to twitch. "Mmm, you sure taste good darlin'. Look at how wet you are for me baby." He then brought his face in closer getting full access. He buried his face in her pussy lapping away. He reached his left hand up pinching her nipple making her cry out. "I'm so close Aj please don't stop." He then took her by surprise when he brought his other hand and slid two digits into her slick. "Fuck Aj!" That was it, only a matter of seconds later and her juices coated his lips, tongue, and fingers. He road it out a little longer as her body twitched underneath his grasp. He finished and pulled out his fingers sucking them clean. He rubbed his arm across his face wiping away the evidence of her orgasm when he started climbing on top of her. but she stopped him and pushed him back. "Oh no baby, now it's your turn. She guided him to roll over on his back. She got between his legs and grabbed a hold of his large throbbing cock. She stroked it a few times and he tossed his head back on the pillow. He was at her mercy. She then got closer and flicked her tongue against his head tasting the precum. He had a pretty good size cock but she was determined to fit as much of it as possible. She played with the head lubricating it with her saliva and then began working her back inch by inch taking on most of him. "Fuck baby, that feels so damn good. She grabbed a hold of the part she couldn't fit in her mouth and stroked him bobbing her head up and down faster and faster. He grabbed and handful of her hair continuing to guide her up and down. She rubbed her other hand over his chest and stomach lightly scratching him bringing him closer. He eventually had to stop her before going off right there. "Come here honey." He grabbed her and laid her on her stomach lifting her butt in the air. He smacked her ass turning it a pinkish red before aiming the head of his cock at her wet center. He poked his head at her pushing in and pulling out using her juices to lubricate him. He was continuing to slide himself in more by the inch. "My god baby, you are so tight." "Just fuck me baby! I want you do bad Aj!" He took her words and grabbed onto her hips and rammed his cock inside her. "Oh Jesus fuck!" She cried out as he started to pick up his pace. She grabbed onto the sheets as he fucked her harder. "Oh god Aj, I'm gonna fucking cum!" He took that as a sign and gripped her harder finding a quicker pace and before long he felt her quivering underneath him. He kept going as she moaned out his name cumming all over his cock. After a short time he pulled out and quickly flipped her over on her back and got between her legs easily reentering her. She grabbed his tight ass as he fucked her hard. Her legs were as wrapped around him as she could get them. "Come for me again darlin', man you feel so good baby." He pinched and pulled at one of her nipples bringing her closer to the edge. He then bent his head down popping her other nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it hard and nibbled it with his teeth. She arched her body at him and he felt himself getting close. He got even closer when he felt her walls tighten around his cock. He started kissing and nibbling on her neck apparently finding her sweet spot and she let another orgasm hit her. His pace go even quicker finishing her off but he started to get a little sloppy and erratic. "Oh fuck darlin', I'm gonna cum!" She moved her body with his nearly taking control as he got closer and closer. Seconds later he pulled out stroking himself as she shot rope after rope on her stomach. He then fell on the bed by her side breathing heavy. She rolled over and rested on his chest rubbing his stomach with her hand. "Little bit of a different workout then a match ha sexy?" She asked making him laugh. "That was so amazing, I've never been fucked like that before. You were even better than I imagined." She leaned up kissing him on the lips. They separated and Aj looked into her eyes. "Yeah, now it's going downstairs knowing that everyone knows what probably went down up here and me having to explain to your big brother then I just fucked his little sister." "Don't worry about that baby, I'm a grown ass woman. Now I'm gonna go clean up real quick. Feel free to join me if you want to." "Already, damn girl you have a lot of energy." Aj took a deep breath and started to sit up. "But I'm not gonna turn down such a lovely invitation." He smirked following her into the bathroom.

Well only have done so few of these. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
